netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
NetherRealm Studios
NetherRealm Studios '''(abbreviated as '''NR in 2008) is an American video game developer. The company was founded in August 29, 2000. The studio is led by industry veteran, and series co-creator, Ed Boon and is named in reference to the Netherrealm, a location in the Mortal Kombat universe, and features character Scorpion in its logo. Ed Boon haved included multi fighting video games of NetherRealm Studios. Dark Matter 3D, was maded by the Speed Phoenix Studios (brough setting into MK games with God of the Arena) make deal at 3D, that was launch in January 7, 2015. Which which purchased assets in developer team as Genisu Games (who maked first game call Brutal Fists) in 2004 and Krypt Softworks will be launch in 2013. In 2009, recurring video game published call 2DX13 Productions that will be included shared universe and beign new game alongside Genisu Games belongs to NR Studios. Planning game for Genisu Games in 2016 call Afro Immortal (similar to Mortal Kombat), if showing that made be shared universe. If been 10 years when beginning launched after Midway Games filed for bankruptcy, will getting started new games above Votatoon, Injustice, WWE Immortals, YTP Madness and more off idea games of the NetherRealm Studios. Draconian Games arrived in 2013, was founded in 2013 and led by Maximilian Dood, a YouTube career in 2007 who playing any fighting games. Beign in 2018 year, Ed Boon started movie in the future, someplace in shared universe call "Kosmology", that maded right doing movies. The fighting video games of NetherRealm Studios, have shared universe though Mortal Kombat can be first movie of Kosmology. Those videogame universes are named "NetherVerse", "GenisuVerse", "DracoVerse" and "Aethranorioum", that was a more appropriate choice for the companies. Games Fighting * Afro Immortal * After School Brawlers * Akuma no Guntai * Animatesh Fantasy * Avengeance * Avengers: Judgment Day * Battle Rhythm * BeastKnights * Bold Dracers: Shattered Dimensions * Brutal Fists * Capcom vs. Sony * Celestial Blade * Clash of the Creatures * Clashing Heroes * Creepypasta the Fighters * Crime Brawlers * Cyber Cataclysm * DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice * Dark Love * Death Sport * Dimension Clash * Element Blitz * Empire Unleashed * Epic Blades * Fantendo Battlefield * Fight Fight Revolution * Fighter's Island * Fists of Destiny * FOX The Dark Regime * Future Apocalypse * G-Dai Warrior * Galaxy Clash * God's Game * God of the Arena * God of War X Hero of Egypt * Gorepalusa * Guardians of the Dark Era * Hardboiled Stories * Heavy Hitters * Horror Brawl * Injustice * Invictus * Jetix VS Blizzard * Knightfall * Lord of the Underground * Marvel v Microsoft * Mordern Anthropomorph * Mortal Kombat * Mystical Wars * Nintendo X DC * Nostalgia Cinemo * Olympic Chronicles * Path of Destruction * PlayStation Unleashed * Power Arena * Primal Rage * Reign of Violence * Rumble Crisis * Samurai Jack: Epic Battles * Sega Artemized * Sega vs Cartoon Network * SFC * Shin Tech * Shinobi no Michi * Shonen Jump: Rise of the Kaisodas * Square-Enix vs. Bandai Namco * Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers * Super Smash Bros. Stars Legion * SuperBrawl * Superpowered * Supreme Wrestling Syndicate * Terrordrome * The King's Epic Adventures X The Frollo Show * Top Strife * Total Fury * Unpass Carnage * Valve Massive Time * Valve X Tollection Pattery * Virtual Paradox * Votatoon * War Gods * Warrior's Fate * Warriors of Armageddon * Warriors of Time * Weird Slamfest * Whacky Fighters * WWE Immortals * WWE VS. YouTube Poop * Xboxarasite * Xiaolin vs Avatar * Youth Beyond * YTP Madness Action/Adventure beat 'em up * Age of Shadow * Couple Virus * DC: New World Order * Fate's Edge * Herald Stoner * Horror Tech * I AM SLENDER * Jet Set Radio: Deep Future * Lego Ed, Edd n Eddy * Lovers of the Powerful * Magic Trigger * Night of the Meteor * Prototype * Sam and Max Lost Series * Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Sonic Adventure 3 * W.I.T.C.H.: Parasite Terror Shooter * Bender OverMass * Deadlock * Duke Nukem: Combat Evolved * Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse * Space Savior * Star Fox: Event Horizon * Warghost * ZombiU RPG * Avatar: The Chronos Radiance * Babrikal-Hykugan * Equest * Mario & Luigi: The Star Chronicles * Marvel: Hero Unknown * Ratchet & Clank X Jak and Daxter Plaftformer * Crash and Spyro * Rayman: Toccata of Darkness * The Ed, Edd n Eddy Game * Wonderful YinYang Puzzle/Board hybrid * Ball Play * Hard Choices * High Risks * Puzzle Meister * Rouge's Gallery Strategy * Majesty 3: New Ages of Kingdom * Rise and Glory of Ancient Empires * Shatters * The Legend of Zelda: The Gerudo Wars Racing * Air Ryders * Joint Fisk * Leader Time * Tom and Jerry: Fabulous Super Race MMO/Online * Baredyse of Tone * Friday the 13th: The Game * KND: C.A.T.A.C.L.Y.S.M. * Sony Legends * Xiaolin Online Crossover * DreamWorks Battle Royale * Hanna-Barbera Beyond * Jeff the Killer Vs Slenderman Other * Five Nights at Freddy's * Poker Night * Spore * WarioWare, Inc.: Rival$! Cancelled * Ballad of Death * Drawn Together: The Videogame * PaRappa The Rocker * Rayman Raving Rabbids 4 (or not) * Star Fox Warriors Category:NetherRealm Studios